


The Hanged Man

by ScarletRose3



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Mention of Death, Other, The Hanged Man - Freeform, julian devorak - Freeform, tarot card, the arcana - Freeform, the arcana game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: You poor man, swinging helplessly from the chains suspended by your feet in hopes that your sacrifice will mean something?





	The Hanged Man

You poor man, swinging helplessly from the chains suspended by your feet in hopes that your sacrifice will mean something?

Did anyone tell you that in this cruel and dark world that selflessness is but a sign of weakness? Why must you play the willing victim Julian Devorak when it is clear that it will accomplish nothing.

You are but sacrificing so much and get little in return. Do you think this world will see you as a martyr after your death? The city demands your head and they shall seek it in the most painful way possible.

Oh Julian Devorak, the cursed fugitive doctor who is forever condemned with pain, why must you willingly come to deaths doors? 

Time and time again you sacrifice your needs in hopes to reach a higher truth that you so desperately cling to. You see yourself as a martyr and yet here you are clinging to what all humans crave for most, the desire to be in love and life a fruitful life. 

I understand your true desires, after all, you are human. So let me give you a piece of advice; don’t give too much to others as they will only continue to come to you for more, like starved dogs fighting for the last morsel of food. 

Take, take, take, and take Devorak.

Even an act of selfishness could save your life.

Rather than die a martyr why not live like a saint?

It is your choice hanging man but choose wisely as one mistake could bring you closer to death.


End file.
